


Day 172 - Taken (6/6)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [172]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anarion is evil, BAMF!John, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Greg sometimes wondered why he liked the man at all. </b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 172 - Taken (6/6)

**Author's Note:**

> Previous part: [Taken (5/6)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/541831) or start at the beginning [Taken (1/6)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/528160)

Greg sometimes wondered why he liked the man at all. He was difficult to talk to on a good day and more than once Greg had had to suppress the severe urge to hit him on a bad day.

Still, the rare occasions when he opened up to Greg, when he talked to him instead of _at_ him, made it worth it. It made him feel special. He sometimes watched Sherlock and John and thought that John might feel something similar.

He looked at the tall figure standing at the window and remembered their first meeting on a rainy night in front of a hospital. And he remembered another time when Mycroft had said about himself and his brother, “We can’t feel joy or happiness. It is against our nature.”

He knew it was a lie, he remembered the rare occasions when Mycroft had laughed out loud at one of Greg’s stories, remembered Sherlock in the days after he and John got together and had seen it just now, when his mobile vibrated with a text from John, that only said, ‘I’ve got him’. It was so much more than relief that crossed Mycroft’s features.

A second text gave them an address and Mycroft sprung into action, his revenge was going to be as quick and deadly as a lightning bolt.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt - courtesy of Verity again - was 'joy'.
> 
> I know you were all hoping for some hot after-rescue-sex. That would be the ending every one expects, right? Well, have you met me? *evil grin*  
> I might write a coda (learned that from a good friend of mine *pokes Verity*) if you ask nicely. ;)


End file.
